


Visions

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2011 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2011 Halloween treat for hekateriness; inspired by <a href="http://500px.com/photo/9793567"><b>this picture</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 Halloween treat for hekateriness; inspired by [**this picture**](http://500px.com/photo/9793567)

Dom could tell when Elijah needed to leave. Few were able to recognize the subtle signs; Elijah had become very good at hiding his discomfort. But Dom could see his carriage become slightly rigid, his hands slowly and unconsciously flex at his side. But the most obvious sign was a slight dilation in Elijah's eyes, his pupils expanding just a skosh more than normal, a fight-or-flight response to the visions around him.

He slowly moves closer, gives Elijah's shoulder a gentle nudge with his own. "How many are there?" His voice is a hair above a whisper, and still Elijah flinches.

"Six, all up and down the stairs. It's as if they're planning on going somewhere, or they're waiting for someone. They seem ... expectant."

Elijah doesn't usually share so much when he talks about the phantoms, and Dom realizes how unnerved he is. There's something more about these, something disturbing, and now all he wants is to get Elijah out of there, to shield him from the torment. He casually slings an arm across Elijah's shoulders, but the firmness with which he begins to steer him in the opposite direction cannot be denied. Elijah looks at him, an edge of confusion on his brow.

"Don't worry about them." Dom's tone has leveled down a notch, calm yet firm. "Concentrate on me."

"Sometimes I can't think of anyone else," Elijah confesses, and Dom's eyes brighten in a smile.

"And that's how it should be."

Dom can feel some of the tension ease from Elijah's shoulders as he gets play-punched in the chest.

"You fucker," Elijah jabs, "you're supposed to say I'm all _you_ can think about."

"And have your head get any bigger than it already is? I don't think so."

"You are lousy at romance."

"Would you feel better if I told you you were the wind beneath my wings?"

"No."

Dom begins to relax, Elijah's laugh easing them both.

"You really need romance, huh?"

"C'mon, man, give me something."

They separate to move through the revolving doors and out into the hustle of the city's rush hour. Dom scans the street, then makes a beeline for a busker at the corner. A quick word and some cash exchanged, and the guitarist begins performing "You Are So Beautiful." Dom looks triumphantly back at Elijah, a silly grin plastered on his face.

A whisper of one only he could see passed through Elijah, and for a moment his mind drifted to the group congregating on the stairs. But then Dom's elated face was right in front of him, his reassuring presence a beacon that always drew Elijah in, and he focused on the song, on Dom's handsomely off-kilter features. And when the oddly raspy voice finally started to sink in, and Elijah realized Dom must have asked the man to do his best Joe Cocker impersonation, he let out a cackle of laughter that made heads turn up and down the block.''

_Mission accomplished,_ Dom thought, half pushing, half pulling Elijah to the corner to get a better seat for the serenade. No more visions; at least for now.


End file.
